A misterious Island!
by minah14
Summary: This is a story that team core-tech is going to spent some time on an Island!What's going on with Island?You'll find out soon! Also this story is written by me and Skyffalfirephoenix!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is a story that is made from me and Skyffalfirephoenix! We hope you'll like it!**

**Enjoy:**

Team Core-Tech was going to spend some time in an Island called Cocona Island. They needed some rest. Now they were on the boat and they were dreaming of their amazing holidays. Well, not all of them.

"Chase, how did you say that Island is called?" asked Bren

"Cocona Island. Why?" said Chase.

"I haven't heard of that Island before" said Bren.

"No, but is amazing" said Chase.

"Ok, then" said Bren.

Jinja wasn't feeling so good. She was kinda green. She didn't like boats. And Beyal was sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Guys I think I'm going to throw up" said Jinja.

"Don't worry just take deep breaths and you will be ok" said Beyal "Chase I don't think that this is a good idea"

"Why because Jinja isn't feeling good? Well, when we get on the Island I bet she will be fine" said Chase.

"No, it's not just Jinja but I have a bad feeling about that Island" said Beyal.

Before Chase could say anything Jinja stood up and throw up in the sea. Beyal directly went by her side and hold her hair. When she finished she wiped her mouth and she sat on her chair again. Beyal sat by her side.

"Anyway Chase just forget what I said" said Beyal.

"Ok, Beyal" said Chase then he went to see the captain who was a friend of Dax. When he went there he was surprised they were drinking.

"What are you doing?" yelled Chase at them and then he got captain's glass. "You're not allowed to drink while you're the captain of this boat"

"Relax Chase we were just having fun" said Dax.

"Well, if we hit on a rock would be fun?" said Chase.

"Now stop drinking or….." Chase was cut by his best friend who was yelling.

"Now what?" said Chase to Bren.

Bren didn't say anything he just pointed to the island that was in front of them.

**Soo?What do you think?Please let us know with a review!**

**We don't own monsuno!**

**Byeee…..Skyfallfirephoenix and minah14!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo! This is chapter 2 of "a mysterious island" and team Core-Tech finally arrives at the Island!**

**Enjoy:**

"Ahh…finally we arrived" said Jinja.

"Yeah…isn't it a beautiful island?" said Chase.

"Yep! It's wonderful" said Bren.

"And very peaceful" added Beyal.

"Soo… We must get to the hotel first to get some rest" said Chase.

"I have to agree with that Dax is drunk and he must sleep" said Bren.

"Well, I want sleep too! I'm exhausted from all the times that I throw up" said Jinja.

"Ok, then. Lets go!" said Chase. 

**In the hotel:**

"Hello, sir. We want a room with 5 beds" said Chase to the reception guy.

"Sorry bad we don't have a room with 5 beds. We have only a room with three beds and one with a double bed. Do you want them?" said the reception guy.

"Soo…who's gonna sleep to the double bed?" asked Chase his friends.

"Not me" said Dax.

"Not me" said Bren.

Chase then looked at Beyal and Jinja "Not me" he said.

"Heyy…That's not fair" said Jinja then looked at Beyal who was very confused "but I guess the best one is Beyal"

"Ok sir we will take the rooms" said Chase to the reception guy.

"The three beds are in room 300 and the double in 302" said the reception guy.

"Thank you very much" said Chase.

"We must check you first" said the reception guy.

"Ok..?" said Chase.

"George, Max check those children" said the reception guy to two guardians.

The two guardians started checking the guys till they found their cores.

"Sir we found those things again" said Max taking the cores from them.

"Children before you enter our hotel we should take those things from you then when you leave you can have them back" said the reception guy.

"Ok" said Chase.

"Chase why did you agree with that?" asked Dax.

"Well firstly we don't have anywhere else to go and secondly we came here for rest we won't need our monsunos" said Chase.

"Ok,ok!Can we go now to our rooms I'm exhausted" said Jinja.

And then they head into their rooms.

**Sooo….what do you think? Let us know with a review!**

**We don't own Monsuno.**

**Byeeee….Skyfallfirephoenix and minah14!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We're sorry for the late update but here is it now chater three.**

**Enjoy:**

"Wow, this room is amazing" said Bren who was amused from this fancy room.

"Yep glasses it is." Said Dax and then jumped to his bed.

"And those beds are so comfortable" said Chase who was also lying to his bed.

"So, what's our room number?" asked Bren.

"297" said Dax.

"And what's Jinja and Beyal's room number?" asked Bren again.

"I think it's 299" said Chase.

"Well, let's go to find out" said Bren.

"Why? These beds are so comfortable? I have to sleep in such a soft bed years." Said Dax.

"Come on Dax" said Chase.

"No, you go. I'm gonna sleep now" said Dax.

"Ok, let's go Bren" said Chase.

Meanwhile

"Wow this room rocks" said Jinja.

"What?" said Beyal who didn't understand what Jinja had just told.

"I mean this room is awesome" said Jinja.

"I agree with you Jinja it's so beautiful" said Beyal smiling.

"Yep, I'm going to try the bed" said Jinja and then she jumped to the double bed.

"Hold on Jinja" said Beyal.

"But this bed is amazing soooo comfortable" said Jinja.

"I understand but it can break if you jump hard on it" said Beyal.

"What do you mean that I'm fat?" said Jinja and then he throwed him a pillow.

"What? No I didn't mean t-that." Said Beyal who was blushing.

"Ha-ha. I know Beyal I just wanted to see your face when I was going to say that" said Jinja who was laughing.

"Oooh! Ok! I'm going to take a shower now" said Beyal.

"Ok, but don't be late" said Jinja.

"Late for what?" said Beyal who was now in the bathroom.

"Umm..Nothing" said Jinja.

With Chase and Bren:

"This is the best hotel I have ever gone" said Bren.

"Have you gone to many others?" asked Chase.

"No..." said Bren.

"Ha" said Chase smiling but then his smile fainted.

"What's wrong Chase?" Asked Bren.

"Is t-this strike squad?" said Chase looking shocked and scary.

Bren looked in the direction that Chase was looking and then he went shocked too.

"Oh my god, what do they want here?" said Bren.

"I don't know B but play it cool" said Chase and then he started walking to the room where Jin and Beyal were.

Finally they arrived to the room without being noticed.

In the room:

"Hey Beyal are you done already?" said Jinja.

"Just done" said Beyal from the bathroom.

Then the door knocked.

"Who is it?" said Jinja.

"It's Bren and Chase" said Bren.

Then Jinja opened the door and they fast got inside the room. Then Jinja saw that they looked scared and shocked.

"What's going on guys?" said Jinja worried.

But the boys didn't reply. Then Beyal came out from the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. When Jinja saw him she blushed.

"What's going on guys?" said Beyal.

"It-it's the strike squad" said Chase.

"What?" said Jinja shocked?

**So,what do you think? Please let us know with a reply!**

**We don't own monsuno **

**Byee….BlackRavenFire****and minah14.**


End file.
